


[勝出]秘密

by potline



Category: KatsuDeku - Fandom, bakugou katsuki - Fandom, midoriya izuku - Fandom, 我的英雄学院, 爆豪胜己 - Fandom, 绿谷出久 - Fandom, 胜出 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potline/pseuds/potline
Summary: 一篇30天开车梗而来的文





	[勝出]秘密

**Author's Note:**

> Day10當著對方的面zw  
> Day26在攝像機鏡頭下的  
> #cp爆豪勝己x綠谷出久  
> #雙向暗戀，有些變態，私設有  
> #ooc有！短小

綠谷出久有一個秘密，他一直暗戀著自己的幼馴染爆豪勝己，一直知道對方有多厭惡自己，可喜歡的心無法控制。每到寂靜的夜晚，躺在床上的他會不自覺的想起爆豪，然後想著對方開始自瀆。

今天似乎與平常有哪裡不一樣了，綠谷身下墊著的不只有純白床單。今天多了一件黑皮的背心。  
硝酸甘油和汗味混合在一起無疑成為了一種名為爆豪勝己的春藥，也是只有對綠谷出久最有效的催情藥。  
「小勝的味道」  
傻笑著將自己的臉埋在黑色背心中，貪婪的吸取著那個人的味道，下身也隨即抬起了頭。  
如果是小勝，一定會粗暴的在我身上留下各種痕跡，然後毫不猶豫的捅進去吧⋯⋯  
擴張後穴的手指一下進去三根，像是在模仿腦海裡的場景。透明的液體不斷隨著手指的抽插而溢出，一直從大腿根滑落至床單上，綠谷咬著背心壓抑著那太過浪蕩的喘息聲，衣物上滿是他的口水。長期玩弄自己後穴的他已經沒有辦法靠著普通的方式發洩出來。  
這份愛是沈重的，他不會去輕易打破兩個人現在的關係，哪怕只是厭惡。  
「小勝⋯⋯哈嗯⋯⋯」  
嘴裡喊著幼馴染的名字後面抽插的速度也加快了。  
「嗚⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯小勝⋯⋯」  
大腦被快感佔領，綠谷臉上滿是遮不住的情慾，沒來得及咽下的口水順著嘴角流下，隨著高潮的來臨，翹起的陰莖最終在手指的刺激下射出了乳白色的液體，點點星白濺在黑色的衣物上，暗示著一場性愛剛剛結束。

 

爆豪勝己有一個秘密，他喜歡自己的幼馴染綠谷出久，並在他的房間裡偷裝了攝像頭。  
雖然所有人包括廢久都以為自己厭惡他。可欺負他，裝作討厭他，不過是想讓自己永遠印在他心中。

綠谷出久是爆豪勝己的，也只能是爆豪勝己的。

看著剛傳來的影片，爆豪緊緊的盯著手機屏幕，他的褌襠早已在看到屏幕中的人時繃的發緊。  
「媽的這個笨蛋書呆子怎麼又他媽變色情了！」  
瞬間，爆豪覺得自己所有的偽裝都被慾望燒成了灰燼。  
想幹他，想狠狠的操進他的身體裡，那個被他每天玩弄的後穴在他一進去就會緊緊的絞著自己。他會在他身上留下只屬於爆豪勝己的痕跡，不管是外面還是裡面，都會被他打上爆豪勝己的印章。廢久一定會爽到哭著向自己求饒吧，到時候他就把所有的精液都喂給他，把他填的滿滿的，就像懷孕了一樣，當然如果能懷上他的崽就更好了。

綠谷出久是爆豪勝己的毒。

手指死命扣著手機幾乎用奔跑的速度走到綠谷的門口，用早就準備好的鑰匙開門進去，他的小廢物果然一臉驚訝的看著他，房間裡還殘留著精液的味道。

咔的一聲，門鎖被轉動了半圈。  
「廢久，做好覺悟了嗎？」

—Fin—

小劇場  
事後  
被幹到癱軟的出久：小勝是⋯⋯喜歡我嗎？  
幹到非常爽的咔醬：⋯⋯  
因為沒有回話心中又難過又失落的出久：我知道了。  
明顯感受到對方情緒的咔：廢久，給我生孩子吧  
懵逼了的出久：？？？我是男孩子啊！怎麼可能生的出來！  
咔醬：你不是我的人嗎  
臉爆紅的出久：///


End file.
